


Cures

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [70]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Post - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had found their own cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cures

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Shots' but you don't have to read it in order to understand what's going on here. :D

There was a sour,  _bitter_  taste in his mouth, and his head… _oh, his head_ …he thought it was about to burst from the pain.

The sweet smell of lilacs and oil filled his nostrils as he inhaled deeply, and his hands seemed to be holding something warm—other hands? Nah, it was probably his imagination. He couldn't remember exactly what he'd done the previous night; it was all a blur in his mind. He'd drank, that much he knew, but what else…

_Winry!_

His mind screamed her name clearly through all the fog. His eyes fluttered open, but narrowed as they adjusted to the light, and noticed the sleeping form of his friend next to him. Instinctively, he didn't want to wake her up—she looked so peaceful there—but he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep now that he knew she was there.  _Next to him. Sleeping._ And his head, damn, it hurt like a bitch. But he could wait a little while longer, right? He could stay there until she woke up. Just for her. Maybe he would lose consciousness too… No. Probably not.

He took a peek at her again, letting a smile find its way to his lips. She pillowed her head on his bicep while her arms were wrapped around herself, but he held on to one of her hands with the free arm that draped on her form. He felt a hint of warmth crawl up to his face at the realization…

They were holding hands.

It was something so childish, he knew, but Ed still couldn't help feeling giddy and embarrassed about it.

Plus, what would Winry say about them holding hands? Well, more importantly, what would Winry say when she woke up and found them as they were? Would she remember all the details of what happened and tell him? Or would she just wrench him and yell? Ed wasn't sure.

He felt her shift in her sleep. Looking back at her, he saw her turn her body completely, as if to face him, while their hands separated. But now her hands went to rest on his chest as she pressed her body closer to him, searching for warmth. Her breath tickled his neck and collarbone as she inhaled and exhaled, making him squirm a bit. Still, he decided to be brave and pull his arms around her—she was cold after all, so why not help?

Quickly the headache was forgotten, and the only thing in his mind was the girl laying next to him, deep in slumber. Her warm breath, her warm hands, her warm body pressed against his—Ed's mind could only focus on Winry and how she was  _there._

_With him_. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red and his breathing picked up at the thought.

And then there was another problem: Granny Pinako.

She had gone on a trip to a client's house for repairs the day before, but would be back soon, after all it was only a short train ride to and from the small town. What would she think happened if she found them there? Or Al? He was sleeping now, but he'd also wake up soon. Ed was running out of time.

Maybe he  _should_  wake her. Then they would be able to work things out and make sure neither one of them got into trouble. Yeah, that was really the  _only_  solution to this mess: waking her up.

He took a deep breath before shaking her carefully. "Winry. Hey, Winry," he called out softly. "Wake up."

"Mmhm…" was her only reply as she adjusted her head closer to his chest in order to find more comfort.

His body stiffened at her movements, but with a gulp, he swallowed all of the thoughts that ran through his mind and focused on waking up his… _friend_. "W-Winry," his voice faltered for a half a second, "wake up, c'mon."

"Ed…" she whined a bit. At least he knew he was getting through to her.

He shook her a bit more. "Get up, you, Machine Junkie."

"Mm, Alchemy…Freak," she countered with a yawn, but still kept her eyes closed.

He smiled. There were many things Winry would allow, but the losing of an argument was not one of them.

_"Winry,"_ he whined.

"My head… hurts, Ed," she replied, finally opening her eyes into slits. "Need'a sleep—" her eyes went wide as realization seemed to hit her. _"Ed?!"_

"Uh…morning, Winry," he responded, trying to keep his voice even as their faces met closely. "Could ya tone it down a bit? My head hurts too…"

A pink hue formed on her face as she noticed their current positions. "E-Ed…what…? Ugh, my head…" She pressed on her temples with a couple fingers.

"So… I was hoping you could explain… _this_." His topaz eyes gazed down, motioning to each other.

Regaining some composure, she thought for a second before replying. "Last thing I remember…we were taking shots, which  _I_  won by the way, and then… I guess we fell asleep here on the couch… together," she explained carefully and closed her eyes, probably massaging the headache, well… _hangover_. "I'm sure more details will make themselves present once the pounding in my head  _stops_."

"Probably," he agreed. The bits of information did ring a bell in his mind, and a few pieces of the night before began to come to light, but there was still so much missing. He wanted to remember everything. "But it might be a while before this stupid headache goes away… Didn't we take around six or seven shots of the Old Hag's best tequila?"

She nodded, eyes still closed. "I think it was seven. And then you passed out," she poked him as he pouted, "which means  _you're_  doing extra chores for a month," Winry finished with a giggle before scowling at the pain again. "Ugh, but first things first, I know how to get rid of the hangover," she stated with a small smile as she finally opened her eyes. "We just gotta get to the kitchen…" she began to move but not before she saw his arm pinning her in place. He met her eyes before pulling his arm away from her waist and blushing in embarrassment. But he wasn't the only one.

The blond girl stood up and stretched a bit, not noticing the golden eyes that followed her movements closely. When she turned to eye him though, he quickly looked away as he sat on the couch. "Well, you coming or not?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah." He stood up and followed her into the kitchen as quietly as possible, they didn't want to wake his little brother sleeping upstairs.

Unfortunately, metal and wood were no help when trying to be stealthy, in fact, the  _thump_  that the collision created forced him to walk slower to their destination. Once there, he watched as Winry poured water into two cups before shoving one into his hands, "Here, we'll start with this." He took the water, downing half of it before looking back at her. She rummaged the kitchen, picking out a few things before mixing them in a medium-sized jar. Ed made a mental note of all the ingredients she'd used—orange juice, honey, a bit of cinnamon, more water—and wondered why she was mixing them all in the first place. There was no way that concoction would ever taste  _good_ …

"What are you making?" he asked as he served himself another cup of water, it helped ease his headache.

"It's one of Granny's old hangover cures," she said nonchalantly as she kept mixing. "She uses this one most of the time. It may not look too appealing, but it does taste better than the drink with raw eggs and—"

"Wait." A few pieces clicked in his mind. "So, you've tried these 'cures' before?"

"Yeah," Winry answered carefully with a frown.

"Then that means…" he furrowed his golden brows and pointed an accusing finger in her direction, "You  _drink_  with Granny, don't you?"

She stopped her mixing and faced him. "Is that a  _problem?_ "

_"Yes!"_ He walked up to her, staring her down. "That's the only reason you won last night! The Old Hag taught you how to hold your drink! That's not fair!"

She scowled back at him before replying. "Well,  _excuse me_  for drinking and not telling you about it! I didn't know I  _had_  to!" Her blue eyes stared straight into his own, even with the new height difference. "Besides, you could have picked up a drink or two while you traveled, it's not like I'm the  _only one allowed_ to drink!" She rubbed her temples again with a sharp sigh. "Look, can we just have this argument later when my head  _isn't_  about to explode?"

His head was throbbing as well thanks to the yelling, but he didn't want to back down, "I want the deal  _off!_ "

"We  _shook_  on it!" she refuted.

"That was _before_  I knew you  _drank!_ "

"Well, maybe you should have  _asked!_ "

They both huffed in annoyance as they glared at each other—topaz eyes looking down, sky blue eyes looking up, noses barely touching, and heads pounding. As she jutted out her lower lip and frowned, he couldn't help thinking about how cute she looked when she was angry. Suddenly, she was the only thought running through his mind… her fiery azure eyes, her lightly flushed skin, her full and absolutely kissable lips… wait.  _Kissable?_  He could feel the heat begin to crawl up his face. Where the  _hell_  had that come from?

Before he could ponder on the idea any longer, she brought him back to reality with a heavy sigh. "Ed?"

"Huh?" he croaked, unsure of what she was about to say. He hoped his expression wasn't giving away his thoughts…

"Can we  _please_  get rid of this hangover and  _then_  argue?" Winry asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and, in a more annoyed tone, she began, "Are you even  _listening_  to—"

But Edward didn't let her finish.

His lips came crashing down on hers a bit forcefully, successfully cutting off her sentence. She struggled to push him away for a moment, but his strong arms around her foiled all of her efforts. Slowly, he felt her tension melt away under his lips, as he finally loosened his hold.

But when her fist connected with his gut, he gasped for air as he tried to speak. "What the  _hell,_  Winry? I thought…" he felt the scarlet on his face deepen, "I thought you liked it!"

"I did!" she countered with a blush of her own. "But you didn't have to force me! I would've let you kiss me!"

He looked at her surprised for a second, before his embarrassed scowl returned. "Well how was I supposed to know!"

"You're an idiot!" she declared, angrily and without giving him any time to retaliate, her lips covered his own as she cupped his face in her hands. He immediately returned the contact eagerly, no longer caring about his earlier troubles, only the girl pressed against him.

So when quiet shuffling sounds came from outside the kitchen door, neither one of them bothered to look. Even after they heard Al's quiet and dazed, "…what's all the yelling about…?" along with his surprised gasp, Edward didn't even flinch.

They had both forgotten all about headaches, hangovers, and arguments in order to solely focus on each other.

And that seemed to be the best cure of all.


End file.
